Forbidden love at brpd
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: hi everyone my name is misty mountains 101 and this story is about hellboy ad liz in the bero bascialy this story is like a forbidden love bt love happens when red and liz return from mosow and liz learns that she is pregant with hb twins and she is afraid that if mannings found out then her children will never have a childhood so liz leaves for her new home in the scottish lands
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love at BRPD**

**Chapter 1 Liz finds out she is pregnant and leaves the beuro **

**Liz and Hellboy are top agents working for the secret government branch of the FBI Liz is a proteic which means to everyone that she can create fire at will, Hellboy is a demon from the underworld also his love for Liz goes beyond any border of the imagination as he saved her soul after defeating Rasputin on a mission in Moscow.**

**After they got back from their mission Liz was given a full medic examination with hellboy waiting outside pacing back and forth with his best friend Abe beside him since they were best friends for life when they were young when hellboy's father prof Broom first introduced them.**

**After a good ten minutes Liz was given the all clear which made hellboy breathe a sign of relief hellboy " i was really worried for Liz there as she was in there a long time i am just glad everything turned out alright" Abe " yes and i am glad Liz has now figured out her feelings for you i am happy she has you now hellboy treat her right as with that amount of power you better treat her right" just then Liz came out of the infirmary " i am glad that's all over and done with i hate the infirmary so anything you guys were doing just now or are you guys planning to turn in for a good night sleep as i am feeling tired so you boys later" Hellboy gave Liz a kiss which made the two of them blush suddenly H.B lifted liz in his arms and took her to his room while saying " see you later Abe old buddy " Abe waved his best friend off with a smile playing on his mouth **

**in H.B and Liz's room Liz" what was that for and why did you pick me up?**

**H.B " because you look tired so i thought i would help you out my lovely fire queen and i am going to treat you right as from now " he smiled at Liz but the mischievous look in his eyes told Liz otherwise Liz and hellboy kissed totally get  
lost in what they were doing**

**Next morning Hellboy woke up to find Liz sleeping next to him he just lay admiring his beautiful girl asleep just then the alarm system went off which awoke Liz "time to get my kit on again another creäture causing mayhem again " At the briefing room Manning's was going over mission details when Liz closely followed by Hellboy arrived Manning's " the creäture is a dragon causing mayhem in centre of New York so get going " At the site the damage was enormas and the dragon was having fun until Hellboy shoot it making the beast angry which made it swoop low and liz finished it off with a right punch right through the stomach killing it instantly Liz " wah what just happened my punches were never that strong before and could never kill anything as i had to relay on my fire powers before " H.B nodded in amazement at Liz's right punch through the dragon's stomach suddenly Liz was feeling hungry and said over the radio " mission accomplished we are on our way back now as i am famished " Liz asked " what about you hellboy felling hungry hellboy nodded and the two of them headed back to base.**

**Back at base Liz was wondering as she ate "what is with this sudden hunger pang oh god hope i am not pregnant coz i am and if mannigs finds out he will see to it that my children will get trained how to fight and never have a childhood and i know that hellboy is not ready to be a father so if i am i will have to leave but first i must find out if i am pregnant also the agenda of my child" so Liz went to the doctor who confirmed that Liz was indeed pregnant with wait for it everyone twins to her shock the doctor " you have twins is hellboy the father?" **

**Liz " yes he is but i can't stay here i need to leave the beuro and raise my children far away from here as if manning ever find's out then there will be no childhood for my wonderful twins " doctor" leave the base if you must but first at least tell someone you trust before quitting and write a letter to give to hellboy explaining why you are leaving and where you will be staying" Liz nodded and went to find Abe who was in the library reading a book on poetry he looked up when Liz came in and saw she looked sad about something.**

**Ten minutes later Abe was in shock and gasped " you are pregnant with twins? they are both Hellboy's?"**

**Liz nodded and said " you mustn't tell anyone not even hellboy as i am quitting BRPD for my children's safety as if manning ever found out then he would seize my children and train them to fight monster's and never have a childhood so i am telling you Abe as you are the only one i trust also i will write a letter that i want you to give to hellboy when my children turn 13 years of age alright?" Abe nodded in understanding and helped Liz write the letter to Hellboy while helping Liz find a place to live in the country far away from people Liz found a place in the Scottish countryside a house which was surrounded by open countryside and it is close to a village where you can go shopinng.**

**So Liz bade Abe farwell and left for the home that she knew Manning's will never find also knowing one day she will phone her best friend Abe on her children's 13 birthday and everything will be okay **

**so everyone how do think this chapter turned out as this is my first ever time writing on here and i don't know how my story will turn out so how do you guy's think H.b reactions to liz leaving the base without telling him? wait and find out in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is my second chapter of Forbidden love at BRPD so here we go

Chapter 2 the twins are born

Hellboy had learned about liz's leaving and he was upset but Abe told him that liz had reason's for leaving and when the time was right she would get in contact when the time was right but Manning's was furious about Liz's depature also not telling anyone so he was ranting and raving about her leaving.

Abe meanwhile had been secertly helping Liz with decorating her new house while making sure Liz did a little bit to help out also at the same time rested up so 3 month's in Abe asked Liz if he could touch her stomach and see what the twin's genda's were and also what they were thinking Abe" they are a boy and a girl one horned child and one human child with a tail they really love you and they understand your reason's for leaving the base and their father and they are excited for their 13 birthday when they get to meet Hellboy at last"

Liz " really?" Abe replied " really liz they love you so much and they have some cool power's to show off when they come of age they want to show off their power ranger power's and also their kaso emerald power's as you don't know that you are a chaso emerald carrier and your children are chaso emerald children born from chaso emerald power and also love"

so 9 month's went by whith Liz practicing with her fire power's and also her chaso emerald power's with Abe helping her and also helping Hellboy on mission's which was really exhusting so at the base Abe was alseep in his tank when he felt hellboy comming in to see him and he said" i miss liz you know abe she was everything to me and i wanted to ask her if she would marry me but if you say that she had a reason to leave then i will respect my love's wishes butdo you know why she left?

Abe " all i know is that sign Hellboy you got liz pregnant that's why she left she wasn't sure if you were man enough to be a father to her children as they are a boy and a girl one horned child also one human child with a tail and they are waiting for you to come and see them on their 13 birthday and they love you very much and the reason why she left well i will let Liz tell you when your kids turn 13 alright?"

Hellboy was in shock at this but recovered and nooded and said " i am going to be a father to twin's wow right Abe you need to help me get 13 year's worth of birthday present's and a wedding ring for liz so let's still go on the mission's and pretend everything is normal so when liz gives birth i want you to help her Abe give birth to the twins i have a good name for my son call him Trever after my father and let liz choose the name for my baby girl okay?"

Abe nooded and helped hellboy get all the birthday present's and also baby clothes and all the essentials so one night around 3 am on november 30 Liz's contractions started so she phoned Abe who came over in the plane " okay Liz now push push i can see the head your doing fine Liz" then there came a baaby's cry and abe held liz's son in his arms as he passed him to liz to hold and he looked exactly like his father pale red skin, a tail and also a big right hand Abe " i have a name for him LIz how about you name him Trever after professor Broom in honor of him" Liz nooded and smiled in reponse so abe helped liz give birth to Trever's little sister who liz named Aura so after liz was given the twins to hold abe phoned Hellboy and told him the news " liz give to the twins and they are both fit and healthy she named the baby girl Aura and she loved the name that you and i picked for your son i am comming back now so i will give you the full downlow on everything ok?" Abe turned to liz and said i will see you later liz he bent to Trever and Aura and whispered " be good for your mum you two i will be in touch" so Abe left and returned to the base and headed to his room to find Hellboy waiting for him and Abe showed him the photo of his twins and was happy at the name that Liz had his baby girl so Hellboy bade Abe goodnight and went to his room where he fell asleep happy and proud while also waiting for the day 13 year's from now when Liz will phone Abe and tell him to give the letter to hellboy and headed to where she and the twin's were living for their 13 birthday and propose to liz and then they would be a happy family

so how do you like this chapter i thought the name Trever would be in honour of professor Broom and i thought the name Aura for the girl would be a nice touch what do you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this is my Third chapter of Forbidden love at BRPD so here we go

Chapter 3 The twins 13 birthday and Manning's Fury at hellboy and Abe quitting

so here is where all of us left off Liz gave birth to twin's Trever and Aura Sherman Broom who are growing up noicely and never once asked where their dad was as Liz in her bedtime stories of her previous life in BRPD had told them all about their Father Hellboy and their uncle Abe who were special to her so Trevor asked " so me and Aura will meet our daddy when we turn 13 so we have to be patient until then in cause we accidently phone uncle Abe and Manning's intercept's our phone call and track's you down mum and in the process discovers us and tries to recurit us?"

Liz nodded and Aura said " i can't wait till my 13 b-day coz that is the day when we meet our daddy for the first time i can't wait" Liz smiled and kissed Trevor and Aura goodnight and went to bed thinking of hellboy and wondering if he was thinking of her in return

At the base Hellboy lay in bed thinking of Liz and wondering the same about her when the alarm went off in the corridor and he hurried of to his mission which was to destroy a minitor that was casuing havic in the streets and Abe went along with him and destroyed the beast with ease Hellboy grumbled " as soon as my children turn 13 i am quitting this place and live with my family what about you Abe thinking of quitting this place?" Abe " yes i am thinking of quitting this place as it is not the same since Liz left she kept us laughing and made this place fell like home but it dosen't feel like home anymore"

So 13 years went by and today it is Trevor and Aura's 13 b-day so Liz told them " i have a phone call to make to your uncle Abe so go outside and play you two and pratice your chaos emerald power's inculding chaos control okay while making it fun just the same" Trevor also followed by Aura nodded and disappered outside to play while Liz phone Abe who answered in a happy voice " Liz is that you is it time to tell Hellboy?" Liz nodded and said " yes it is time for hellboy to know about his twins so head over here while i get the party decor up alright and make sure Manning's dosen't follow you alright?" Abe nodded and hung up and went to find Hellboy and found him in the libary he looked up and saw Abe standing there " Is it time to meet my kid's now Abe?" Abe nooded sliently and hellboy also followed by Abe loaded all the present's that they had bought in those 13 year's onto the plane and flew off to liz's new home hoping that Manning's had noticed that they had disappered along with the plane but Manning's did find out and he was furious at Hellboy and Abe hijacking the plane and disappering without telling he yelled" those two have disapperd and one of the planes is missing track those two down now and report back to me when you have found their loction

so what do you guys think will happen now Manning's has found out that Now Hellboy and Abe have now gone also but they taken the plane as well find out in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is my fourth chapter of Forbidden love at BRPD so here we go

Chapter 4 the twins meet their father and Manning's

Trevor and Aura were busy playing outside the house when both saw a plane land in the field's opposite the house and saw Hellboy closely followed by their uncle Abe walking towards them Aura and Trevor came running up to them and said " Hi daddy, uncle Abe mum told us all about you".

Hellboy hugged Trevor and Aura close and said" I am here now and that's all that matter's why did your mum leave the base without telling me?"

Trevor answered " if Manning's found out about us then growing up we would be trained to fight monster's and never have a childhood and mum didn't want that for us so that's why she left, are you going to ask mum an important question?"

Hellboy nodded and showed his twins the wedding ring and said " I am going to ask your mother if she will marry me but first let's get all your present's out of the plane Trevor could you go and tell Liz that someone special has come to see her and tell her that Aura is helping me with some luggage?".

Trever nodded and ran inside and said " Mummy daddy is here with uncle Abe and Aura is busy helping him with a lot of luggage out of the plane come and see"

Liz hurried outside with Trever and saw Hellboy, Abe and Aura carrying load's of present's out of the plane and coming toward's her as soon as Hellboy reached Liz Hellboy hugged close and kissed her as Liz was going to explain why she had left Hellboy cut across her and said You don't need to explain my love the twins have already told me why you left and I am in complete agreement with you about Manning's if it was me i would have done the same so i am not mad rather relived that you have more brain's than me but I have a question to ask you"

Hellboy got down one knee which Liz gasp as Hellboy asked " Liz Sherman will you marry me?"

Liz cried happily and said " of course i will my love i thought you were never going to ask me i love you so much now we can be together as a family i am so happy but what's all this"

Abe said " these are all present's for Trever and Aura as i told him that you were pregnant with these two which made Hellboy man up and he wanted to buy present's for them for the day when they turned 13 that you would get in contact and now you have also we have left the base and are never going back there ever again shall i go and get the birthday cake while you guy's have some family time together ok"

so while Abe got Trevor and Aura's birthday cake ready Liz showed Hellboy around their home with Trevor and Aura holding their father's hand as they wanted to have their father's love with the hugs which H.B happily gave them and Liz his wife which i will put a wedding episode next for all those wedding lovers out there Hellboy said So peaceful here with no one to bother you and loads of room to grow in it is perfect"

Liz smiled along with Aura and Trevor who said " We are glad you like our home papa and we are happy that you are home at last we don't want to leave us" Hellboy said " don't worry kids I won't ever leave you guy's ever that's a promise i made a long time ago and i am sticking to it"

Just then load's of agent's car's came parking up along side the house which made Hellboy say " Trevor , Aura take your mother inside the house and stay there alright?" Liz interrupted him saying " Don't worry the kid's have power's to show off as they have been practicing for the day to show you"

Hellboy gaped at her then nodded as Manning's came out of the front car and saw Trevor and Aura and understood why Liz left and said with an evil grin " so that's why you left Liz what lovely additions to the squad they will make guards take them and bring Hellboy and Abe to me i will take care of those two personally" the guards ran towards them but the twin's were ready they both shouted " chaos control and turned super which made Hellboy gasp and saw the both of them throwing chaos spear's at one flank of guard's killing them in an instant while Trevor said o Aura " take that flank sis i will handle this bit here so give ad so cover while he takes care of Manning's alright why don't you show of Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha of your's as that is your speciality" Aura smiled at this and called to Hellboy " dad i will give you some cover while you take care of Manning's so hurry" Hellboy nodded and ran at the flank of solider's that were gong to grab him and Aura yelled which made Hellboy dive out-of-the-way " Ka Ma Ha Ma Ha" all the guard's got blasted flying while Manning's was yelling but he never could finish his yelling as Hellboy killed with one right punch through his head while saying " you are never going to take me, Abe , Liz or my children back with you i would die before i let that happen i would go to the ends of the earth to find my family and kill anyone who tries to get in my way"

Hellboy turned around and walked back to Trevor and Aura who hugged him close and followed by Liz. Just then Abe called Cake is ready have you brought all the present's in yet?" So Hellboy and his family went inside their house where Trevor and Aura had a great 13 birthday and had fun opening up all their present's as it was 13 year's worth of birthday present's it would be a lot to tell so i am going to describe a few Aura got a Dragon bracelet which she put on A complete set of now's cd collection with a portable cd player, a Nintendo 3's and some games and finally a Kitten to take care of Trevor got a necklace which matched his eyes a Nintendo gamecube with a stack of games, and finally some dark horse comic book's to read but Hellboy was their best birthday present ever.

It was 9pm when the party was over and seeing the twins' looking tired Liz said " I think you have a lot of bedtime stories to tell your twin's about your earlier life as i have been telling them stories right up to when i left so it is your turn to take over i will be in our room when you have told the twin's a story ok ?"

Hellboy took his children upstairs and they lay in bed listening to his story about one of his missions untill they finally fell asleep with smiles on their faces Hellboy whispered " goodnight you two see you in the morning so Hellboy went into his room and found Liz waiting for him in bed Liz said as he climbed into bed " Felling tried my love?" The look in Hellboy's eyes told her otherwise so they went to bed totally lost in what they were doing thinking in 3 month's time they will get married and be a proper family at last

so how did everyone like that if you want i can do a wedding episode and after that i can do a second series where we see old foes and hellboy's father being revived by the twin's for hellboy's birthday and doing a camping trip where the twin's find an anomolia with a wounded saulasolivous and a two diictodon's if everone would like that


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone this is my fifth chapter of Forbidden love at BRPD so here we go**

**Chapter 5 Liz and Hellboy get married**

**Hellboy and Liz were looking forward to the wedding so Liz and Aura had gone to the shop's to get a bridesmaid dress and a wedding dress leaving Trevor and Hellboy at home Hellboy " LIz will look beautiful in whatever she wear's i relly love her with all my heart"**

**Trevor didn't respond to this as he had feeling for Aura for quite a while now Hellboy noticed his son's slience and asked him what was wrong and Trevor told him about his feeling's for Aura which shocked Hellboy completely " you love Aura so much more than a sister" Trevor nodded in responce to this and said " are you okay** **with this dad as i really love Aura ever since we were young and since then my feelings have not changed at all" Hellboy hugged his son which shocked Trevor who said in disbaleif " your happy about this?" Hellboy said " of course i am here have a drink with me since the girls are out we boy's can spend some son/father time alright " Trevor " i don't drink dad and you shoudn't either since your wedding is almost here" That stopped Hellboy in his tracks as he knew his son was right about this so the two of them spent time watching tv until the girls got back.**

**Meanwhile at the shop's Aura had amitted she was in love with Trevor since they were young and that Trevor was the only man for her and Liz gave Aura her support and understanding in whatever choice Aura made to tell Trevor how she feels about him so they went shopping for a bridesmaid dress and a wedding dress and boy didn't Liz and Aura choose some real beauty's to blow Hellboy and Trevor away on their parent's wedding so when they got back kome they found Hellboy and Trevor arguing over their favourite football team's as they had switched on to the footy channel when they heared the girls come in Hellboy asked " how did the shopping go you two " Liz and Aura smiled and said " shopping went good thank's how was your day did you two do anything cool while we were away" Hellboy and Trevor shrugged and said " nothing cool just arguing about which football team will win on the telly" Hellboy said " Liz can i have a word with you in privite about something?" Liz nodded and followed Hellboy outside where he told Liz about Trevor falling for Aura and that his love for her was really powerful and real Liz wasn't surprised and told Hellboy Aura had fallen for Trevor as well but she dosen't know if Trevor felt the same way Meanwhile in the house Trevor said to Aura " i... i love you Aura more than a sister i am so deep in love with you since the very first day i laid eyes on you" Aura gasped at this and responded " i love you too Trevor as well" As the two of them kissed unbeknost to them Liz had noticed the two of kissing and told Hellboy who was happy as can be for his children and said to Liz " I am really happy for them now that they have told each other how they feel and now we have a couple right under our roof" Liz signed in happyness and " I love you Hellboy i can't wait for our wedding and spending our honeymoon alone together" Hellboy nodded in responce to this **

**So three month's later it was Hellboy and Liz's wedding and Abe was giving Liz away he knocked on the door and Liz opened it and boy didn't she looked beatuiful in a midnight red wedding dress with a tira and Aura's dress was a lovely shade of red like her mother's so Abe took Liz by the Arm and walked her down the isle to where Hellboy waited with Trevor and the priest and boy weren't the boy's blown away by their girl's beauty so the wedding begain with " Hellboy do you take Liz to be your lawful wedded wife to care for in the good times as the bad times " Hellboy repiled " i do" " Do you Liz take Hellboy to be your lawful wedded husband to care for in the good times as the bad" Liz repiled " I do then the presit said " i now pronnace you man and wife you may know kiss the bride so Liz and Hellboy kissed to Aura and Trevor cheers that almost shook the whole church so Liz said " Be good for your uncle Abe while we are away for two weeks in Ibza alright?"**

**Trevor and Aura nodded and waved their mum and dad off as they went in limosizen to the airport to take them to their privite villa in Ibza unaware to all of them including Aura and Trevor that they would become proud parent's to two orphan sayian children and that that they have the power to revive their grandfather on Hellboy's birthday but in yhe process all the bad people that hellboy had defeated also that fatefull camping trip where they battle anichent creatures from eath's past and have cool pet's such as a salurasolivus a flying green lizard and a diitodon so cool life huh you never know where it will take you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series**

**Chapter 6 Trevor and Aura become Parent's**

**At the house Trevor was sitting on the couch with Aura watching a romantic film while wondering how their parent's honeymoon was going.**

**At the same time in Ibza Hellboy and Liz were in bed totally lost in each other saying " ah ah oh Hellboy i love you you sure know how to make me feel special and safe at the same time" " don't worry my love i will make sure you will alway's feel special and kept safe mmm" the next morning Hellboy awoke in bed to see Liz smiling at him and said " goodmorning my hubby shall we go for a swim and then get some breakfast"**

**Hellboy nodded in responce to this the two of them headed out the back to their privite swimming pool where they did a couple of laps before heading inside for breakfast. Just as they were washing up a roar came from outside and the whole villa shook Hellboy went outside to see a sabre tooth watching Liz with a hungry look but hellboy killed it with one right punch through it's head while doing this he also saw an anomaly closing and threw the sabre tooth tiger back through before it closed. Unknost to these two back at the house the movie had finished but before Aura also Trevor could kiss there a knock on the door which made Trevor grumble " and here i thought i was going to have a really hot night all to myself and someone had to ruin it" He opened the door to find two little bundles of blanket's and inside were two little sayian babies sound alseep with a note Trevor called Aura ,Uncle Abe you better come and see this" Aura closely followed by their Uncle Abe came to the open door where Abe saw the twin's and said " bring these two inside out of the cold as it is frezzing out here on the porch"So Trevor and Aura brought the two inside Aura saw the note and read it aloud for Trevor also Abe to hear " to whom this may concern please look after these two super sayian children as they are in danger as they are the last of their race also please keep them indoor's at night when there is a full moon as if these two look at any full moon cut their tails off immediatly otherwise they will turn into giant Apes and destroy everything knowing these fact's will you protect these two and raise them as your own children please name whatever you wish but keep them indoors on a full moonlit night Thank You" Aura finished reading to a stunned silence so Aura decided to break the silence to say " I accept the challenge of rasing these two" She looked across at Trevor who was stunned then nodded while saying " i also accept this challenge" Abe said " you two are going to raise these two sayian children all by yourselves?" Trevor and Aura nodded Aura looked down at the sleeping little boy she held and said " hello little one i am your mummy also i am making a promice to you and your little sis right now that me and yur father will alway's protect you while giving you lot's of love also affection ok" She watched as the little boy and girl openning their eyes and giggleing at their mum and dad unaware that their lives and their future was safe and sound Abe asked as he headed into the kitchen and came back with two milk bottles " What names are you two going to give them" Aura thought about it and said " for my son i will call him Blaze and for his sister Flame" Abe and Trevor liked the names Trevor came over with flame and sat down beside Aura also Blaze and Abe handed the two of them the milk bottles so Aura and Trevor fed their son and daughter and also changed their diapers so at the end of it Blaze and Flame fell asleep.**

**Meanwhile over in Ibza Hellboy and Liz had enjoyed their first week in Ibza but before they could enjoy the second week Hellboy had a strange dream about Blaze and Flame which woke him up and sweating Liz was already awake as she had the dream too so while Hellboy was packing the cases ready to return home early Liz phoned home to Abe answering the phone " hi Liz what do i owe this pleasure is something the matter" Liz explained about hellboy and her dream' s to Abe who said " Don't worry Liz both Blaze and Flame are safe and sound as they are fast alseep right now also Trevor and Aura have become Blaze and Flame's parent's so you two are now an Anuty and Uncle now but you two are comming back home tommorow so i will come and pick you up so you can see the twin's for yourselves as there was also a note that was with them as well explain everything to you when you get back alright?" Liz nodded and hung up the phone and blew a sign of relief but her corcern was not lifted but she was relived that the twin's were safe and happy so she told Hellboy what Abe had told her so the two of them finished packing their cases ready for the return flight home tommorrow and also meeting Blaze and Flame in person **

** So everyone how did you like that chapter pretty cool huh **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series

**Chapter 7 Red and Liz meet Blaze and Flame**

**Abe got off the phone as trevor also Aura asked " who was that Uncle Abe?" Abe repiled " that was your mother on the phone it seems that the both of them had a dream about Blaze and Flame** **which was concerning and they are comming home tommorrow to see if these two are okay " Trevor also Aura gasped at what Abe said while looking down at Blaze and Flame who were fast alseep in their parent's arm's so Aura carried the two upstair's and put them in the cot that Aura and Trevor occupied a long time ago. Aura turned around and saw Trevor in the doorway who came over whispered to his children " you two will have some special visitor's comming to see you two tommorrow so sleep well my little ones" Trevor looked at Aura saying " comming to bed Aura as i am tired" Aura nodded while walking to their room she said " I think you deserve a hot night tonight my love" Trevor flushed bright red as the both of them kissed and fell onto the bed totally lost in each other.**

**The next morning Trevor also Aura awoken from their sleep by Blaze and Flame as the two of them sat up Trevor said"goodmorning my love sleep well?" Aura kissed him in responce to this and went to pick up Blaze and Flame when she picked the two of them up they quitend instantly and cooed up to their mum and dad who were holding them Aura said " After we get these two fed and put in their play pen let's help Uncle Abe put up Welcome home banners and tidy up as pretty soon Abe is going to pick up mum and dad from the airport as they are pretty worried about our little ones but we will show mum and dad that there is nothing to worry about" Aura said to the twin's " i want you two on your best behaviour today okay as your Aunty and Uncle are comming home today and they might be tired so let them get freshend up then we will introduce them to you two okay so be patient" Blaze and Flame nodded at their mother's word's as the day wore on the two of them were on their best behaviour watching their mum and dad putting up the decor while Abe drove to the airport to pick up Liz and Hellboy.**

**At the Airport Hellboy and Liz got off the plane but Hellboy had to sneek out of the luggage depo under the plane without anyone watching and made it to Liz side as they got out off the airport and saw a black car waitng for them as the both of them got near they saw one of the door's open and saw Abe wating for them he said as they got into the car " did you enjoy your honeymoon sorry to cut it short for you two "**

**H.B and Liz said " dont worry Blue it is alright right now Blaze and Flame that concern us both as you have yet to tell us why they were abonadon on our doorstep like that" Abe put the luggage and the car and drove off towards the house and on the way Abe said " there was also a note that came with the twin's saying to whom this may concern please protect these two little ones at all cost's as they are the last of their race and also they super sayian from birth please keep them indoor's at night when it is a full moon if they do see a full moon cut their tail's off immediatly as they will turn into giant apes and destroy everything knowing these fact's will you take this challenge and raise these two as your own" Hellboy and Liz were speechless at this then Liz said " that's sound's awful leaving them on our doorstep also being the pnly two surviors of their race i am just glad that Aura and Trevor are great parent's" Hellboy nodded in responce but his voice didn't sound happy about the way the twin's were abonded " I am gonna kill the person who dumped those two on our doorstep it isn't their falut it the person's falut that i am angry with i am happy about becomming an uncle and i want to meet them for myself ah home again" Abe parked infront of the house and walked up the step's with Hellboy and Liz as Abe opened the door he called " Trevor , Aura guess who's home" Aura came out of the living room and from the bathroom came Trevor's voice singing **

** " The cycle repeated as explosions brake through the sky**

** all that i needed was the one thing i couldn't find.**

** And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know **

**Wer're building it up to break it back down Wer're building it up to burn it down We can't wait to burn it to the ground **

**The colour's confilted as the flames climbed into the cloud's I wanted to fix this but couldn't stop from tearing it down and you were caught at the turn caught in the burning glow." Hellboy had a look of pure mischeif on his face he called up " were building it up breaking it back down" in perfect imitation of Trevor then the shower stopped and Trevor apperead on the landing and saw Hellboy and Liz standing there he quickly rushed out of sight and a few minutes later came down the stair's fully clothed and hugged Hellboy and Liz saying " Welcome mum, dad did you have a good first week of your honeymoon Aura led them into the living where Hellboy and Liz saw Blaze and Flame playing in the playpen Liz came over to the playpen and picked up blaze and said "well hello there little man so this must be your sister huh so pretty she turned around to Aura befor continuing just like her mummy and you young man look handsome just like your daddy huh" Aura and Trevor blushed and said " Aww thank's mum" Trevor said " i take your luggage upstair's while you guy's get aquinted ok" with Abe helping trevor took the luggage upstair's meanwhile downstair's Hellboy and Liz were being introduced to Blaze and Flame who were excited at meeting their Aunty and Uncle the two happily giggled in Liz and Hellboy's arm's Hellboy" i am sure gonna spoil these two rotten just as i am gonna do this" he put Flame in the playpen and chased Aura around the living before catching her and giving her a hug while saying " look's like now that me and your mother are married we are now offical a real family huh Aura" Aura nodded and gave Hellboy a hug as he held her in his arms and brougt her over to Liz who also hugged her The two of watched as he crouched beside the door awiting Trevor to come back downstairs which trevor did he jumped out scaring trevor completly and hugged him which Trevor returned happily and also gave his mum a hug. Aura said " i am sorry about you cutting your honeymoon short like this mum, dad " Hellboy said " it's ok Aura no need to apologize i am angry at the person who abonded these two and left them on our doorstep" Hellboy lifted Flame into his lap which she was happy with and held her close while adding " i am also happy about becomming an uncle look's like me also Liz will spoil you and your big brother rooten as the both of you grow up Aura and Trevor asked so you two are okay with this you are not mad at us for adopting them" Hellboy also Liz answered " No we are not mad rather happy that you became the most capable parent's to these two and we are happy to become an Aunty also an uncle" **

**so how do you guy's like that episode rate and tell me okay **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series**

**Chapter 8 Aura and Trevor have their first trick or treating night with their father and battle some monsters**

**It was hallween which means everyone can go as their hero's and get sweeties but for Trevor also Aura it was their first trick or treating with their father it was okay for Hellboy and Trevor as they can go as themselves but for Aura she didn't have a costume so Liz took her into the village where she got a catwoman outfit to wear for the trick or treating **

**It was halloween Trevor and Hellboy were waiting at the front door ready to go out Trevor called "Are you ready yet Aura my love" in answer Aura came downstairs and boy didn't her costume blow away Trevor hellboy smiled and said " that's my girl all grown up" Aura asked " Do you two like it ?" Trevor remanied speechless but recovered and said " like it? you look hot in that costume my love i bet you will beat all the other costumes out there tonight let's go and get some sweet's and have fun" Hellboy turned to liz as he was about to head after his twins and kissed her but Liz noticed his tail going into her pant's which made the both of them go corney with each other Liz breathed " i will see you later i expect you will want a hot night tonight my love jugeing from what i have witnessed ah ah see you later" Hellboy growled sexly and headed off after his twins leaving Liz and Abe at home to look after Blaze and Flame who were 1 year old and growing up fast and leant to talk **

**In the village everyone was enjoying themselves as Aura Trevor and Hellboy arrived some boy's looked over and started whistling when they saw Aura's costume and body but Trevor and his father made cracking noices with their big right hands made the boy's shut up immedatley some girls noticed their boy's behaviour also called cover " nice costume's you guy's" we called back "thank's" so Aura , Trevor and Hellboy stopped at a lot of door''s and Aura and Trevor got load's of sweet's some they kept for themselves while the rest was for their mum and children at the last house some boy's were waiting for Aura and her family to turn up as they fell in love with Aura since they first saw her costume but when they saw her holding hand's with Trevor who was kissing her as they walked toward's them made the boy's very angry who shouted " oi you get your hand's off her" Trevor looked over while replaying " she's my girlfriend as we loved each other since birth what is it to you" the boy's looked angry and extremly pissed off which Aura noticed who asked Hellboy " Daddy will it be okay if i knocked their light's out as they are really pissing trevor off" Hellboy nodded in responce to this while looking at Trevor who was getting mad by the minute at the boy's who were getting mad also Aura pouched at the boy's and knocked one of them out which shocked the boy's while one of them shouting at her " how dare you knock one of my friend's out you bitch" at this Hellboy and Trevor entered the fray completly angry and two minute's flat the ramining boy's fled while yelling " we'll get you back for this just you wait and see" Trevor and hellboy stood seething as the angry dissappered Trevor walked over to Aura who looked gutted he held her close and whispered " you are the most beautiful catwoman i have ever seen in my entire exsitance i would die before i would let anyone hurt you also daddy feel's the same way let's enjoy the rest of our trick or treating night before we head home those boy's will not bother you or us again" Aura nodded and kissed Trevor she smiled while her tail went stright into Trevor underpant's which made him go hard with hellboy whistling while looking in the other direction so they all enjoyed their trick or treating time as they were comming onto the house when suddenly they heared Liz's scream which made them run full speed to the house where they froze the house was completly surronded by monster's which hellboy reconised as sammmel Trevor gasped and said " we have to rescue mum from that lot but how" Aura said " power ranger power's my love we were wanting to show them off" Trevor smiled at this and said " dad could you keep that lot destracted while me and Aura change into something more comfortable" Hellboy looked around as the pair of them shouted into the night loud enough for their mum and children to hear " Dino thunder power up ha" Hellboy gasped then ran stright toward's the horde of monster's while firing at them two minute's later Trevor also Aura entered the fray as the red ranger and the blue ranger Aura yelled shark sabers and 2 saber's appeared and she took the left flank while Trevor and Hellboy took the middle flank Trevor shouted " jungle fans"and he soared into the air while swooping down and silcing the monster's in two 2 minutes later the ramining moster's fled leaving the house untouched Aura also Trevor powered down as hellboy came over then the front door opened and Liz came out Hellboy hugged her close closely followed by Aura and Trevor who accompied mum into the house and got her a mug of hot chocolate to calm her down " are you okay mum?" Liz nodded in responce while Aura went to check on Blaze and Flame who were happy and said " mummy, daddy your home welcome back" Aura smiled and held them close and brought the twin's over to their father who breathed a sigh of relief Aura said " oh mum we have got sweet's for you and the twin's" Aura handed mum her sweet's and gave blaze and Flame a couple which they happily accepted then Aura bide her mum and dad goodnight while heading upstair's to get ready for bed Trevor followed after her and found her in bed waiting for him trevor dissapered into the bathroom and then crept into bed with Aura then kissing her then suddenly the two of them made love meanwhile in Helboy's room the same thing was happening with Hellboy and liz **

**so i think we will leave it there for this chapter so next chapter will be Hellboy's birthday also a christmas one where Trevor and Aura revive professor Broom for their father's birthday and also enjoying their christmas together as a proper family but in the process reving all the enimes that hellboy defeated **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series**

**Chapter 9 Trevor and Aura revive professor Broom for their father's birthday and enjoy Christmas together as a proper family**

**It was Hellboy's birthday so Aura also Liz went into town to buy birthday present's and christmas present's since in two day's time it will be christmas day Aura asked " Daddy likes cat's?" Liz nodded so the both of them stopped at a pet shop and bought 3 kitten's with blue eyes while also stopping at a few stores along the way buying load's of item's.**

**Meanwhile back at the house Trevor and Hellboy was busy getting the christmas decor up when Trevor noticed his father looking down so Trevor asked Uncle Abe" uncle abe why is dad down in the dump's"**

**Abe told Trevor what happened long before the twin's were born which left trevor speechless "so that is why your father is down in the dump's and that is why he dosen't like christmas but he will celebrate it with you as he want's to give you two the special christmas just as your grandfather did for him" Trevor nodded " poor daddy we never asked mum about it as we thought it was personal to her and dad but thank you for telling me uncle Abe" Abe nodded and spent the rest of the time putting up the christmas decor **

**It was late in the afternoon when the girl's returned so to keep hellboy busy while Abe and Liz got the birthday cake and the birthday present's ready Trevor also Aura asked " dad do you want to train a little bit?" Hellboy nodded in surprise and disappered out the front where all three of them trained an helped their father get rid of all that sadness Trevor asked " dad what was grampa like as we would like to know as we never asked mum" Hellboy looked surprised at this also he old his kid's all about their grandpa and also what he was like" After the explantion Trevor said " thank's dad for telling us all about grandpa we were wanting to know for a while but we decided to ask you as you were raised by gramp's so you know what he was like" Just then Liz called " time to come in you three so all three of them came in to a loud " HAPPY BIRTHDAY HELLBOY  Hellboy was speechless and turned to his kid's while saying " so that's why you were wanting me to come and train with you the twin's nodded and said " open your present's dad and make a wish on your birthday cake okay" so Hellboy had fun opening his present's but when he opened the three boxes from the pet shop he was speechless inside the boxes were three kitten's that Aura and her mother had bought in town along with some hand made bullets, beer and his favourite cigars Then trevor also Aura said " time to blow out your candles dad and make a wish and say it aloud alright so Hellboy said before he blew out his candles " i wish my father was here to see you two and your little ones so i can hug him also be a part of my life again" he blew out the candles just as he done that Trevor also Aura said in a faraway voice which made hellboy look up " your wish is granted father" blinding white envolped the whole room for 2 seconds then the light faded standing there in the room was Professor Broom who looked at the gaping looks on everyone faces then looked at Hellboy while saying " happy birthday son thanks for bringing me back you two also for making me immortal so if anyone tries to kill me they will fail miserably" Hellboy hugged his dad close while turning to Trevor also Aura and said " thank's you two this is the best birthday present ever " Prof Broom said " and also christmas as christmas is in two day's so you two are my grandkids huh come and give your gramp's a hug" Trevor said to Aura " i bet Blaze and Flame will want to meet their uncle so go and bring th two of them down okay as this is a perfect excuse to keep them up but only for tonight ok" Aura disappered which left Prof Broom asking" Who is Blaze and Flame?" Trevor explaned everything that happened just as Aura appered in the doorway with Blaze and Flame who were excited to see their grandfather who came over and hugged them while also hugging Aura but in Moscow the evil people that Hellboy had defeated had been revived Raspuitn said to his evil comrades " we have been revived we will wait for Liz and Aura to become 8 to 9 month's pregnant then we will bring them here where Korean will birth their children who will bring the end of the world aright" his evil minions nodded and waited for any news or signs.**

**Meanwhile it was christmas eve and the house was looking beautiful with all the decor up with the christmas tree in the centre of the room Prof Broom said " well that's everything finished and just in time" Aura and Trevor nodded and said " Yeah that all the present's wrapped up and under the christmas tree but we gave mum and dad the best present ever" Liz said with hellboy looking up as he played with Blaze and Flame " what do you two mean" Aura said" when we were inside you we gave you immortality as we loved you with all our heart's and no child should outlive their parent's and also we gave you a total makeover as you alway's wondered what the feamle version of dad was so we decided to give that kind of make over which will blow dad away and also yourself so just now you may suddenly feel tired so it is a good idea to go to bed and let the change happen and tommorrow you and dad will be amazed at your new makeover" Liz and Hellboy gasped with Hellboy saying " Liz will get a make over and she will look like me in the morning and she is imortal" the twins nodded suddenly Liz yawned which Hellboy noticed so all of them turned in happily awaiting tommorrow morning where they will open their preent's Next morning the twin's were awoken by Liz and Hellboy as Liz had awoken and looked herself in the mirror and yelled " wow don't i look hot!" which awoken Hellboy who looked over and he was gobsmaked by his wife's new looks and body he gave a sexy grow which told Liz what she was thinking she crept into bed where Hellboy and Liz made love in the twin's room hearing the sounds made the twin's smile Trevor kissed Aura who caught onto his mood so the couples spent a couple of hours to themselves in bed before getting up and heading downstairs with Trevor Aura Prof Broom along with Blaze and Flamelast to appear downstair's the first thing that all of them saw was Liz and boy didn't she look hot in her new body with pale red skin, red tail which swishing happily on the couch and last but not least sawed off horn's with Hellboy getting her breakfast the both of them looked up and Said " happy christmas"  all of us repiled back " same to you two" Aura asked as she placed Blaze and Flame in their highchairs with Trevor disappering into the kitchen and getting them breakfast " how do you like your new body mum" Liz smiled and Hellboy answered " liking it? I am loving her new body it is the best christmas present you two gave me beside bringing my dad back" Aura was about to get herself some breakfast when Trevor lifted her up after getting Blaze and Flame's breakfast which Prof Broom was feeding them Trevor placed Aura on the couch opposite their mum and dad on the other couch and said " i'll get your breakfast my love you must be tired after our romantic morning" Aura smiled and kissed Trevor before he headed into the kitchen to get her breakfast. then after breakfast everyone sat beside the christmas tree and spent the morning opening their christmas present's with Aura getting some britney perfume some new clothes and dresses and also new shoes Trevor got load's of dark horse comics and some boy prefume and load's of things like that Prof Trevor said " you know i was thinking we should go camping after christmas as Hellboy was wanting to go camping so i think it will be a great experence for all of us what do you guy's think" Hellboy said with the rest of us nodding " i think that is a brillent idea dad" **

**so how do you think that went oh and by the way everyone Liz and Aura will find out their are preganat on the camping trip Liz will be expecting twin's while Aura will be expecting triplet's which Aura will be getting a c section and bringing them into the world safely **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series

**Chapter 10 Liz and Aura discover they are pregnant while going camping also fighting ancient animals from earth's past**

**two weeks later Hellboy and his family went to Lake pure for two weeks of fun Professor broom drove in the back of the car Liz and Aura sat with Blaze and Flame who most recently learnt how to fly and trasforme into super sayian's but the most surprising thing was Blaze had fallen for little sister Flame but he kept it to himself as he had decided to wait till he was 15 or so to tell his mum and dad and asked for their advice in the trailer there was two boxes and inside there was Hellboy and Trevor who didn't look happy with the seating arrangment's but Hellboy told him he had been in this sort of jam before when going on the mission to moscow which cheered Trevor up to some extent. Just then Prof Broom said through his walkie takie " here we are at last in Lake Pure now all of you sit tight while i go and see where we are camping also if we can get the north side of the lake to ourselves as it is sucluded and out of the way of the main camping ground's where no-one will disturb us while we have fun for two weeks how's that " Everyone said " yeah that's great" so while professor Broom had disappered to talk to the person in charge the family chatted away with Trevor also Aura whispering sweet thing's too each other also Hellboy and liz was busy disscusing the activites that could be found here in Lake pure Liz was saying " there are some lovely nature trails for all of us to go on and discover what kind's of animal's live here and there is also an activity centre with a training room for you Hellboy also Trevor if he wanted and also a swimming pool and a kid's club for Blaze and Flame with kid's of their own age". Then professor Broom strolled up and said while getting into the car with everyone listening " i have spoken to the head honcho and we have got the entire north side of the lake to ourselves and there is also a house on the north side we are staying in there for the two weeks and the head person will let us rent it and if we wanted to we could live here with our own stretch of lake all to ourselves but we are going to rent it for two weeks well here we are it could use some cleaning but we will get it ship shape again they got out off the car and saw a magnificent house complete with a swimming pool, training room and a jacuzzie with it's own yahut and landing area Hellboy said" this place is brillent dad can we go fishing after we cleaned this place up" Professor broom noticed the excitment in his son's voice he nodded and said " right let's get this place cleaned up and afterward's me and Hellboy will go fishing while you guy's check the place out and the activity centre as it has a shop where you can buy all the essentials" so for the first few day's everyone helped clean the house up but for some reason Liz and Aura were having morning sickness which they suddenly dissapered off to the shop for the new pregnacy test that shows you how many children you are having and how far gone you are. At the shop Aura and Liz had got the pregnacy test and had disappered off to the toilet's they had decided that Aura should go first while Liz waited outside. In the toilet's Aura was shocked her test said " Triplet's 3 month's along" she came out and showed her mum to Liz's atonishment Liz went inside the toilet where her test said " twins 3 month's gone" the both of them were pregnant but Liz was concered for Aura having triplet's was going to be sore on her Aura said " well look's like i will be getting a c-section to help deliver my little ones" Liz nodded and stared at her while saying " you mean you not afraid that something bad will happen while the c-section is happening?" Aura nooded and hugged her mum who hugged her back while saying " do you have your phone on you handy" Aura nodded and Liz texted Hellboy why they were late and the reason for their dissaperence Back at the hoilday house Hellboy's phoned beeped which caught everyones attention as hellboy read the text and 2 minutes later he was in shock so Trevor asked to brake the silence " What's wrong dad who was that texting you" Hellboy answered " That was your mother and Aura they are both pregnant with Liz having twin's and she is already 3 month's gone and Aura has expecting triplet's and she is also 3 month's gone they are done at the toilet's waiting for us to go and get them as they are attracting the attention's of all the male camper's so we better hurry over there" Trevor was shocked at this news but nodded and all of them with blaze and flame inculded rushed over to the toilet's and 2 minutes later they arrived and saw boys crowding around Aura and Liz. Blaze and Flame cheeckly blasted one of the boys in the behind which made him jump 10 feet in the air howling with pain to Trevor's and Hellboy's laughter which made the rest of them to turn around and 2 minute's later all of them were running away scared stiff by seeing who was laughing behind them Trevor and Hellboy came over to their girls and asked " Are you two okay now Liz and Aura nodded with Trevor touching her stomach and then looked at her and said "my lovely Aura i am happy about becoming a father to triplet's" Trevor turned to Blaze and Flame and said " kids your mummy is pregnant looks like you two will be big bro and sis as you will have 3 new friend's to play with" Hellboy added " Yeah and you and Aura will be big brother and big sister as your mum is expecting twin's so let's head back to the house and fill dad on what happened" Blaze also Aura said" we'll fly on ahead and tell grampa what happened and we will wait for you guy's so you guy's can tell him ok ?" they all nodded and blaze and flame fly off in the direction of the house to tell professor broom while Hellboy took Liz in his arm's with Trevor following suite headed back to the house while chatting to themselves with their girls in their arm's safe from harm but in Moscow news of Liz and Aura's pregnacy and what they were having had already reached Rasptuin and the evil crew who said " prefect now we will wait till they become 9 month's then we make our move and bring them here and you isla and kronen will help them give birth to the children who will end the world and once the deed is done we will kill them so be patient until then. Back at the hoilday home Blaze and Flame had told their grandpa the news so professor broom was waiting for them as they came through the front door he said " You and Aura are pregnant and 3 month's already" Liz also Aura nodded so Professor Broom said " son , Trevor treat the ladies to some chocolate ice-cream and chocolate's ok and ladies i suggest that if you two are going on the nature trails do the easy ones and take the boy's with you alright" the girls nodded so the boy's got their ladies settled into the couches with their feet up then disappered into the kitchen to do what prof Broom had instructed and 2 second's later Liz and Aura were tucking into their ice-cream and chocolates with Hellboy and Trevor watching them after Liz and Aura had their snack the boy's decide to do one of the nature trails so they picked the easiest one which was around the lake also in the forset a little way's in that came out beside the house so everyone headed off leaving Blaze and Flame with Professor Broom and Abe.**

**On the trail it was really peaceful for about 2 minutes when a wounded sailasolvos collasped on the road in front of them which made Aura run over and picked him up and said with everyone looking over " ooh poor little guy i think i will call you Rex let's get you back to the house and fix you up" so they turned around and were halfway home when they heared something stalking them in the bushes which made Hellboy say " you kids go on ahead i will handle whatever is in the bushes so Aura and Trevor ran for the house as soon as they done that the raptor that was staking them charged out of the bushes and pouched on Hellboy but Hellboy killed it with a right puch to the head as he looked up he saw an anomaly glittering in a clearing for about a second then vanished leaving hellboy completly stunned then he headed back to the house.**

**Back at the hoilday home the twin's had filled everyone in on what had happened while on the table with badages on was Rex who was looking a bit better with Blaze and Flame watching over him feeding him leaves as Trevor had brought his laptop with him and looked up Rex in the anchient animals website and had instruted Blaze and Flame on what he was and what food he needed so Blaze and Flame had dissapered then 2 second's later they returned with leaves galore for Rex to eat Hellboy strolled in and the guy's noticed the blood on his hand he said " it's not mine it is from the raptor that was stalking us but as i killed it i saw some strange anomaly it was open for about a second then it disappered i think Rex came through it but looks like he missed his last bus home so he is trapped here Trevor suddenly said "jings this sound's just like the Primeval episodes that me and Aura used to watch. Hellboy said with everyone staring at Trevor " Come again son? Primeval?" Trevor explaned about the Primeal tv episodes that were on the telly it was about creatures from earth's past comming through these anomaly's into our time some were cute just like Rex but others were deadly. After his explantion there was a silence then Hellboy said " So that raptor we saw it came through the anomaly from earth's past just like Rex?" Trevor nodded and said " Rex's era is way before that raptor you saw his era is called the late permain era long before the fist dino's so his anomaly is still out there along with maybe other anomalies and who know's what will come through them we better be on guard" everone nodded suddenly there came a crashing sound from downstair's which made everyone go and look but Aura also Liz decided to wait with Rex Meanwhile with the others they had gone downstairs and saw an anomaly closing leaving two diictodon's stranded they looked up at the people staring at them Trevor told his group what they were " diictodon male, female permiun area veggie's and also borrowers they can chew their way through anything they are an electrian's nightmare" the two diictodon's rushed over to Trevor who bent and stroked the two on the head with Hellboy chuckling" these two really like you son just like Rex who taken a liking to Aura what are you gonna call them Trevor thought about it and said " Bella and Sidney" he picked the two up and brought them upstairs to Aura also Liz who cried " ooh arent you two cute" Aura brought Rex over and soon all three of the animals were friend's and running around the place and getting fimilar with everyone Hellboy said to Professor Broom " can we go fishing now dad as i never done it before" Professor broom nodded and took 2 fishing rods and bait so hellboy and him headed outside to the lake shore with seat's and some drink and snack's to eat while fishing Aura said to Liz " shall we go to the jacuzzie and wallow in there for a while?" Liz nodded and so the gril's with Flame inculded sat in the jacuzzie while Trevor and Blaze decided to go the trainning room and lift weight's while Abe read some book's while Keeping an eye one Rex , Bella and Sidney also changing Rex's banages ever so often. At the lake front Hellboy and Proffesor Broom were enjoying their fishing fun when they noticed 2 miles down their side of the lake an anomaly opening and saw a T-rex appering and it looked angry and hungry so they finished their fishing trip early and Hellboy ran to the house and two second's later he reapperd with Trevor on his heels with Hellboy asking as he loaded up his gun "what is that thing?" Trevor answerd " T-rex jurrasic era preditor"Hellboy fired at the T-rex making it angry while in the jacuzzie the girls head the gun shot's and looked over the balcony and saw the T=rex and looked scared for their unborn children and themselves Flame senced the danger for her sibling's and fired a KA MA HA MA Ha wave at the T-rex killing it instanly making Trevor and Hellboy look up at the balcony with everyone staring at Flame who look unconcered about their staring then they all saw the anomaly closing then it disapperd so Hellboy,Professor Broom and Trevor headed inside to be met by girl's and Blaze who had just finished his workout in the training room and boy didn't he look buff to Trevor saying " nice musles son that's your training for a good while" Blaze said " Thank's dad" Trevor turned to Flame and asked while watching her staring at her hand's in shock at what she did " how did you do that princess?" Flame answered " i ... i don't know daddy i just had this feeling to protect mummy and aunty Liz and the babies and all of a sudden i knew the move and just had to use it" Professor Broom said " look's like your sayian blood has awoken my dear by your thought's to protect the people you care about and judging by the power you just displed you must have a lot of power hidden inside you asleep until you decide to wake it up and i am certain Blaze is the same about protecting the people that matter's most to them and i shoudn't be surprised as you two got that from your parent's and Blaze i am sencing that you have feeling's for Flame as more than a sister am i correct about that" Blaze nodded and said to Trevor " I wanted to wait until i was 15 to tell you and mummy to get your advice but since it is out in the open now and that Flame and everyone now know's i was hoping that you arent mad about it an..." Before Blaze could finish his sentence Flame kissed him on the lip's with a hug to Blaze holding her close and retunning the gesture to everyone cheering with Blaze finishing his kiss to his father hugging him and also giving him advice on what a good boyfriend is to Aura and Liz hugging Flame and giving good girlfriend advice.**

**Hellboy said " how is this us boy's watch some film's and have a couple of beer's and Blaze can have a diet coke and some chocolate while watching the movie with us while you girl's have some fun out at the activity centre and do try not to get into trouble while we aren't there to protect you and dad can go with them to have a look at the activites and report back about what's on and see what activite's we will do tommorrow how does that sound" Everyone liked that idea so the girl's dissapered off to the shop's and can back with bag's load's of beer dvd's some diet coke for Blaze, some dresses for themselves and also big bar's of dairy milk and baby ruth chocolte for the boy's.**

**It was 6 pm so while the girl's headed out to enjoy themselves with professor broom the boy's settled down to their dvd's with Blaze eating his dairy milk and drinking his diet coke as he was two young to drink the beer that Hellboy,Trevor and Abe was drinking though they were careful not to get drunk which they failed miserably with Trevor excusing himself and headed out to the balcony to clear his head with Blaze saying goodnight to the guy's and decided to say the same to his dad so Hellboy decided to come with him as they stepted out onto the balcony Trevor suddenly said with out looking around to see who it was " Sign i really love Aura you know Uncle Abe" Blaze and Hellboy were afraid that Trevor turned around to see who he was talking too but he didn't so he carried on " Aura is really special to me i hope i can pluck up the courage and ask her to marry me but i am afraid in case she say's no but also i am happy about the fact i am gonna be a father again to triplet's but i am worried about the c-section and the strian it will have on her it is getting late so goodnight Uncle Abe" And with that he turned around and went brick red with embaressment at who was standing there he was about to say something different when Hellboy hugged him and Blaze said " Are you going to ask mum to marry you dad i am sure she will say yes but i think you should wait after the kids are born for you to pop the question and we will help you daddy" Hellboy nodded in agreement with Blaze and said " i am sure she will say yes son so how about me you and your mother will go the shop's and see if we can a wedding ring and then you will wait until the time is right to pop the question to aura but now i think we all should go to bed i have a feeling that the next few day's will be interesting but also dangerous as i am certian we haven't seen the last of the anomalies and even more dangerous animal's will come through them and the girl's we care will be in danger but let's not make them worry and help them enjoy themselves and be there when the time to give birth comes and that is when after the children are born you ask Aura the question ok son?" Trevor nodded and said " thank's for your support daddy it really mean's alot to me and your's to Blaze let's all go and get some sleep before the girl's tell us off for being up so late" so the boy's headed off to bed and 2 hour's later the girls and professor broom arrived back and decided to get some shut eye for the activites and some fun for the remainder of their hoilday before they headed home.**

**Next morning was sunny so after getting breakfast Hellboy took Liz to the side and told her what happened last night which left her crying with happyness also agreeing to keep it a secret from Aura so Hellboy called " Trevor are you comming shopping with us as Liz will need some support and proctection" Trevor nodded and disappered off with his mum and dad calling over his shoulder to the twins who were playing with Rex, Bella and sidney " look after mum for me you two and i will buy you two something nice ok" the twins nodded so the group headed to the shop's once they were out of sight of the house Liz gave Trevor a hug which he returned as he knew Hellboy told Liz what happened last night so as they arrived at the shop's it was eerily quiet until they heared a roar as they turned around to see where the roar came from it appered in the form of a Albertasaurs which was hungry as soon as it spotted Liz it charged stright towards the crew but Trevor jumped and flew with Liz in his arm's to the top of the roofchildre and set her there and fired chaos spear's at the Albertasaurs killing it instanly he turned around and all three of them saw an anomaly closing and then it vanished from view. Suddenly there came loud cheer's and all three of them turned around and saw everyone cheering and applading so as Trevor landed back onto the ground with his mum in his arms Hellboy came over and Said " whew thank god that's over are you and the twin's alright Liz my love " Liz nodded and said " we are okay but what now we came here to get a wedding ring so Trevor could ask Aura to marry him" At this everyone went quiet one of the crowd said " you came to the shop centre just to buy a wedding ring so your son can ask the girl of his dream's if she will marry him but your plan's got sidetracked by that Albertasaurs well the ring shop is this way i am in charge of this place and the activity centre as a reward for saving our lives we will give a wedding ring free of charge as with the meal's at all the resteraunt's and also no charge at the activity centre and we also give a life time pass for your young ones who are on the way is your girlfriend expecting as well" Trevor nodded and said " she is expecting triplet's" which shocked everyone but the manager said " well then come with me and i will show around the shop's and help you out with choosing the wedding ring and get all of you life time member's card's and kid's member's cards for the children as well so come with me" so the heros were led by the manager who was called Sam who showed around the shop's Trevor dissapered into the fudge shop and came out with load's of different kind's of fudge some for the twin's as they had a thing for fudge Aura as she had very sweet tooth and some for himself so he followed sam to the ring shop where he picked the most beautiful but the most expensive ring in the shop but it was a reward for killing the Albetasaurs as well as some life time member ship card's so they thanked sam and everyone and headed back to the hoilday home.**

**When they arrived back Trevor called " Hunny,kids Daddy's home and he has got some fudge" there came the sound of running feet and two minute's later Blaze,Flame and Aura came running toward's them and gave Trevor ,Liz and Hellboy a hug also a scolding for being away for so long so Trevor sat on the couch with Liz and Hellboy and explained what had happened while giving the twin's also Aura their fudge to eat after his explantion there was silence two second's later there was cheering to professor Trevor and Abe saying " so you guy's are heros here and we get to eat for free and have load's of fun in the activity centre as well for free and we also got life time membership card's for all of us inculding Blaze and Flame also the little ones that are comming as well" Trevor , Liz and Hellboy nodded to everyone else saying wow so Trevor said " i think we have seen the last of the anomalies so let's get some sleep and for the rest of our hoilday we will have in the activity centre and look around the place and see what's on offer alright?" Everyone nodded so Trevor and Hellboy took their girl's in their arm's and headed upstairs where they listened to their children moving around in their girl's belly's so the the rest of the two week's were simply made of fun with everyone enjoying themselves at the activity centre and also shopping to their heart's contect then after the two weeks the crew headed home to the people at the campsite waving goodbye in the back of the car Blaze and Flame had Rex Bella and sidney in their arms with Liz and Aura with in the back seat's with Professor broom driving with Abe in the front seat while in the the trailer were Hellboy and Trevor who were happy about going home to the peace and tranquitly but none of them knew that the old foes of their father would reappear and take their girl's away from them and help them give birth to their children **

**it will get very dangerous for the girl's next episode but Trevor and Hellboy will rescue them but there is no hospital around where they will rescue Liz and Aura so they help the girl's deliver the babies and Aura succed's in delvering the triplet's as well as Liz delvering the twin's as they took the girl's away from moscow and they were almost home when the their girl's contraction's started so busy day for the boy huh**

**Well till next time adios for now**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series**

**Chapter 11 Liz and Aura get kidnapped Trevor pops the BIG Question**

**At Home Liz also Aura are nine month's gone with the arrival of their children any day now so while the girls rested up the boy's decided to train outside and today was no different Hellboy and boy's said to their girl's " see you later girl's we will leave you in the care of prof Broom ok" Liz and Aura nodded in responce and kissed their boy's when they closed the door that was the last time the girl's saw them before a dark shadow knocked them out while saying " your children will serve me and your boy's will never save you" suddenly professor Broom apperead in the room and said " hello again Rasputin i see you still have that old plan of your's still in action" Rasptin turned around and gasped in shock at the person standing there with a book in his hand Rasputin snarled " how can this be i thought you were dead?" Professor Broom said " yes you did kill me but my grandchildren brought me back from the dead also they gave me immortality so no matter how hard you try you will never kill m..." but before Prof Broom could finish his sentence kroean knocked him out from behind and said while lifting Liz in his arm's " let's go i can feel the children are already here so let's go" rasputin nodded while picking up Liz then the two of them vanished into the darkness.**

**It was late in the afternoon that the boy's came in to find their girl's gone and also noticed Professor Broom comming too Hellboy helped his dad up with Trevor asking " Where is mum and Aura grandpa?" Professor Broom groaned and said " Moscow Rasputin is still alive and he has taken the girl's to moscow and the babies are already on the way we must hurry over there as Rasputin intead's to use the children to awaken the seven god's of chaso while killing Aura and Liz once they gave birth to them" Trevor and Hellboy looked shocked but their shock was replaced with anger at their girl's been taken away from them as they headed to the plane that was in the field's Hellboy said to Trevor " Are you going to ask Aura after she gives birth now or wait till later?" Trevor replied while loading up his gun " Now is the perfect time but i can also wait till ny children are born" He called to Blaze and Flame who came with them into the plane and all of them flew over to moscow ready to rescue their girl's and help them give birth safely away from that evil place **

**Meanwhile in Moscow Liz also Aura were comming too and found themselves laying on stone alters with Rasputin, Korean and Isla watching them Rasputin " now is the time my dear's to give birth to the sviour's of this world who will bring in the new edan" While his speech was going on Aura mind connected with her children tellling them what's was going on and the children agreed not come now but to wait until their father rescued them Aura also did the same with Liz's children who agreed also in her mind after Rasputin finshed his speech he looked around wanting to see if the girl's were in labour but to their dismay the girls were not showing any sign's of labour at all Rasputin roared but unbenost to them the boy's along with Blaze and Flame heared him roaring " What they shoud be in labour now what the fuck is going on" they then heared Liz and Aura saying " you know kid's they decide when they want to come and now is not a good time so they decided to wait until it is a really good time for them to appear not when you want them to come" the heros rushed to their girl's and found them on the stone alters with an angry Rasputin, Isla and Korean who looked around and attacked the group but Hellboy and the other's doged to Hellboy killing Rasputin Blaze and Flame killing Isla and also Abe, Professor Broom and Hellboy killing Korean after they had delt with the evil group that was there unkown to them Nuada was placed elsewhere to avenge his comrades if they were killed he stationed himself beside our hero's home wating for the day to avenge his comrades but also that meant that Nuala was back as she was down one of hallway's in the mosaleum watching what was going and watching Abe then she plucked up the couage and came out of the shadow's and said Abe is that really you" Everyone spun around with Abe doing a double take he stuttered "Nalua is that r...really you?" she nodded and the both of them hugged and kissed to everyone else saying " awwww isen't that cute" so all of them got on the plane and had just reached home when the girl's contraction's started and both Aura and Liz was yelling in pain while emitting soft blue flames with their guy's holding their hands Liz's children were born first a boy who looked like his father pale red skin hornes a big right hand and a tail and a little girl who looked like her father as well but with no horn's tail and a big left hand as Liz was given her children to hold there came baby screams from Aura's direction she had given birth to her first baby and it was a little girl almost human with yellow eyes like her father and a tail then came to everyone's surprise two little boy's one fully human and one fully demon as Trevor and Aura were given their children to hold Nuala asked Liz first as she was holding her children while laying on one of the couches " What names are you giving them?" Liz said "for the girl how about Xena and for the boy Ace" Hellboy nodded in agreement with Liz's choices as he wasen't good with names.**

**Meanwhile on the other couch Aura was exhusted so Blaze and Flame dissapered for a few moment's then returned with a green bean and said " eat this mum you feel much better" so Aura eat the bean and felt all her strength comming back but increased she moved a little on the the couch for Trevor , Blaze and Flame to sit beside her and hold the children Trevor asked as he held the little girl " what names are you going to give them ?" Aura said while holding her fully demon baby boy " for my liitle girl how about Angel" Trevor, Blaze and Flame nodded and said to Angel who looked up at them and giggling " hi Angel it is very nice to meet you and your little brother's at last" Trevor asked " what about the boy's then?" Aura said how about we name one of our little boy's Achilles and for the other boy Yusei " Trevor, Blaze and Flame nodded in agreement then the twin's excused themselves saying " we will leave you and mum alone with our little sis and bro's as you have something to ask her dad we will be over on the other couch ok?" so the twins dissapered off to see Xena and Ace Aura asked Trevor " what do you want to ask me Trevor?" Trevor got down on knee to everyone inculding Aura gasping he said " Aura Sherman Broom will you marry me " Aura burst out in tear's and cried " of course i will i thought you were never going to ask me" the both of them kissed to everyone cheering and Liz crying with happyness at her two grown up children married and now a family Abe asked Nuala " will you go out on a date with me " Nuala nodded and said " i'll be happy too" so the both of them sat outside and watched the sunset while kissing but none of them knew that Nuada was watching and waiting for his chance to strike and that Blaze and Flame have an older sayian brother who was concering planet's would come looking for them but the twin's weren't on his side dangerous times lie ahead for our family of heros **

**Will they come out okay find out in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series**

**Chapter 12 Blaze and Flame meet their big brother but refuse his offer at conquering planets**

**It was the start of the village school's semister so Aura enroled Blaze and Flame in the school so the follwing morning the twin's set off in the school bus for their first day at school with their parent's waving them off so after the school bus was out of sight Liz sighed " i can't belive it it semms like only yesterday that those two apperad on our doorstep and now look at them off on their very first day at school it will be challenging for them but i am sure those two will pull it off" Aura and Trevor agreed with Liz on that part. At the school Blaze and Flame sat beside each other in Math's class and were busy doing their work when one of the bullies in the class decided to pick on Blaze because of his yellow hair but second's later he was out cold on the floor and all the bullies in the school had heared about it and stayed away from Blaze and Flame during the course of break the two of them were sitting under an oak tree doing their homework when Liz passed by and strolled over and said " hi you two how are you two liking school so far" the twin's smiled and said " we are liking it fine aunty Liz say hi to mum and dad and the kid's for us okay?" Liz nodded and headed off to do her shopping errand just as the twin's finished their homework the bell rang for the start of next set of classes before lunch and on the way to class they noticed a young girl being bullied to the point when she showed off power's which made the bullies run off yelling " your just like that newcomer Blaze and his sister which made her look around and saw the twin's standing there looking shocked the two of them ran up and asked " are you alright" the young girl nodded and introduced herself as Jenny Kyle she then ask's the twin's their names the twin's repiled " i am Blaze and my sister is Flame what power's do you posses by the way ?" Jenny tells them she has the element of lightning as she can contracte it into her hand's and when she hit's someone they sometimes get electructed so Blaze and Flame escort Jenny to her class before heading to their next class before lunch. When the lunch bell rings they notice Jenny sitting alone so they came over to Jenny saying " hi Blaze and Flame" Blaze said " why don't we take our lunch outside and eat it okay and you can tell us where you live Jenny and what your parent's are like and we tell you the same thing" So when Liz passed by on her way back from her shopping trip she sees a girl sitting beside Blaze and Flame while eating their lunch together she strolls over to Blaze and Flame saying " Hi aunty liz how was the shopping trip?" Liz tells them her shopping trip was great and Blaze and Flame say's to Jenny can you wait for a bit Jenny as we want to talk to Aunty Liz about something ok?" Jenny nod's in responce and Blaze and Flame led Liz round the corner and said " Aunty Liz our friend Jenny has elemental power of lightning as we were heading to one of our classes we saw her getting bullied and saw her beating the boy's up with her power i think you better call mum and dad and uncle Abe and uncle Hellboy and tell them here you can use my phone we better get back before Jenny get's bullied again see you later" so Liz headed home at top speed and she mind-conntected with Abe who suddenly say's " Liz has some interesting new's to tell us "and second's later Liz appear's and say's to everyone at the table " the twin's have made friend's with a young girl at the school her name is Jenny Kyle but here's the intersting bit she has the power of lightning as she beat some boy's up as they were bullying her so Abe could you look her history up and her paernt's for us as i don't want her to be alone at school and the twin's are proctecting her as they have seen her power's first hand" so Abe looked up her history and her parent's files to some shocking revelations Jenny was an experiment and that she was adopted but her parent's if they get called at home to find out that she has power's they would abonden her and also be branded as a freak show by the world as her parent's would tell the newspaper's and be on the new's so Liz and everyone decided to ask Jenny if she would like to come and stay with them for a while so Liz phoned Blaze who picked the phone up and Liz told him everything to hear Blaze breathing very heavly and said " okay Aunty Liz i'll ask Jenny and see what she say's but understand she must come of her own free will could you come and pick us up Liz said that she would and hung up just as Blaze had asked Jenny the question and just as she said yes there came a loud explosion from outside the school and a massive power energy which made Blaze and Flame closely followed by Jenny ran outside just as Liz pulled up Blaze said " Jenny it isn't safe here for you go with my Aunty Liz she will take you to our place where you will be safe but don't be scared by the strange people that you will meet there we'll explain everything to you when we get back okay?" Jenny nodded and ran into Liz's arms who took her into the car and drove her away to their house.**

**Meanwhile Blaze and Flame investigated the crash site and saw an alien space pod when they heared a voice " found you two at long last" they looked up and saw an older sayian man standing there on the top of the roof Blaze and Flame somehow knew who it was but they didn't care as they said " what the hell are you doing here get lost" that shut the older sayian up who was called Raditz who didn't look happy " what can't i come and find my little bro and sis and ask them if they will come back home with me to conker planet's if not then i won't hesitate to destroy you" the both of them answered " we are not your little bro and sis we have a family thank you very much and we don't want to be a part of your evil fucking scheme thank you so get lost" Raditz didn't look happy " just you wait i'll get you to do what i want " he dissappered but the both of them knew where he was going so the both of flew home at top spped while contacting Uncle Abe who look shocked at what the twin's were thinking he said " quick everyone the twin's big brother is comming this way to hurt or kill us to get Blaze and Flame to do what he want's" Hellboy growled " let him try" just then Raditz turned up and snarled " so you freak's are my little bro and sis family well this will be easy to kill you lot and make Blaze and Flame come back with me and destroy planet's just like their mother but then she got soft when she found she was expecting them so when they were born she fled here to this pathectic planet and watched to see who would be the perfect perant's to her children and your kid's fitted the bill perfectly but i have come back to claim them and help them learn their sayian hertitage" " you mean this heritage?" Raditz turned around and gasped " Nooo how can this be possible you two are already super sayian three's but i haven't reached that far yet not even close" all of the group turned around and saw the twin's standing there looking angry with blonde hair that went stright down to their back's even Jenny was impressed as she made friend's with everyone including Red and Abe also Nuala had wanted to adopt Jenny since she had been first introduced to them when Liz got back from school in a rush and expalined what was wrong and introuced Jenny to everyone Blaze said " our mother did the right thing big brother as she never wanted us to be murderas but you can't see that very well Flame go and take care of everyone i don't want you to see this ok?" Flame nodded and headed inside and powered down and told Jenny everything about themselves and their family to Jenny saying " i am happy for you two you have got a family who accept's you for who you are i wish i had a family like that" Nuala and Abe piped up " would it be alrigt if we be your parent's Jenny then we will alway's accept you as Blaze and Flame accept's you for you are as everyone here has so would you like that" Jenny stared at Abe and Nuala for a few second's before jumping into Nulal's crying " of it would be alrigt" to happy cheer's all round Nuala said " right come with my little one and see your little bro's and sis's be advised though they may look different" Nuala called " kid's we have someone new in our family come and say hello" there came the sound's of hooves and feet then Xena , Ace , Angel , Achilles and Yusei appeared in the doorway and said " what's up Aunty Nuala who is this young girl" Abe said " this is our daughter Jenny who has the power of Lightning she is your big sister if you want her to be" tear's appeared in the kid's as they rushed forward and huggged Jenny who retuned the hug with tear's in her eyes after they broke apart Xena said ver shly " would you like to come and watch tv with us big sis?" Jenny nodded and she allowed her new young siblings to led her into the sitting room where the telly was on.  
**

**Meanwhile outside raditz was fightning Blaze and Blaze was winning until some mysterous light came out of Raditz's hand and he throw it up into the sky where it resembled a full moon suddenly Raditz transformed into an ape suddenly Blaze buckled and then transformed into an ape just as Hellboy was about to cut Blaze's tail off suddenly Blaze turned golden and transformed into a super sayian 4 to eveyones gasp's of surprise also to radit's horror and 2 minutes later Raditz was laying dead and the moon destroyed with Blaze back to his old self with load's of injuries laying on the couch banadged up with everyone sitting watching tv and also watching a bit of Dragonball z for Hellboy of course as he needed to catch up to Jenny saying " i have got the coolest but starnge family ever" **

**So how do you think that went but they still have to beat Nuada who in the next episode knock's the kid's out kidnap's them, kill's Liz make's Hellboy awaken his inner demon to Trevor and Amy saving him and reviving their mother so stay tuned everyone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone this is my 2nd series of forbidden love at BRPD so it will continue on from we left off in the last chapter of the 1st series**

**Chapter 13 Nuada makes his move**

**It was the summer hoilday's and everyone was having fun swimming in the pool while all the girl's sunbathed but Nuala wasen't feeling well so Liz gave her a pregnacy test and afterward's she was in shock she was expecting twin's and also 2 month's along so Liz told Jenny to tell Abe so Jenny went to Abe and said " Daddy mum is pregant with twin's and she also 2 month's along come with me." Abe nodded and followed Jenny while mind-connected with everyone who was shocked and also disbalef so they all followed Abe to where Liz and Nuala was and she showed everyone the pregnacy test to cheer's all round with Abe kissing her **

**The next day was beautiful so professor broom decided to watch the kid's while Hellboy and the others went into the forest to train and also practice their power's so they left and Nuada made his move to Nuala saying " oh no" Everyone asked " what's wrong Nuala?" Nuala said " my brother has been watching the house waiting to make his move and avenge his comrades and he has made his move we better get back and see if the kid's are alright as i am afriad we are too late as Nuada has kidnapped them and took the kid's to where you defeated him Hellboy and also he has the power to take away someone's immortality as he know's Liz is your weakness." That shut Hellboy up and two second's they arrived back at the house to find the kid's gone so they all boraded the plane and headed to the location where Hellboy had defeated Nuada.**

**At the location the kid's were comming around and saw Nuada waiting for someone and the kid's had a pretty good idea who it was he was waiting for they decided to stay quiet and tryed to escape making no noise whatsoever and it worked the kid's made it safely outside into the fresh air so Blaze and Flame blasted energy waves into the air as signal's for their rescuers which worked Hellboy saw the enegy beams and flew into land to the kid's waving and they ran into their parent's arm's.**

**Just then a voice said " well well hello Liz and Hellboy long time no see time to kill the weakness" before Liz could make a move Nuada stabbed her in the chest and she felt all her immortality power's draning out of her Liz was dead before she even hit the grass to Aura , Trevor , Blaze and Flames howl's of misery which made Hellboy wip around and saw Liz laying on the grass dead with Nuada laughing before he dissapered into a cave.**

**As Hellboy nelt down beside her he was crying his eyes out for the loss of his wife suddenly his eyes went a different colour and the sun turned red to Abe gasping and yelled at Trevor and Aura " he is awaking his inner demon quick stop him before his inner demon takes over" Trevor and Aura nodded and before Aung Ma Ra could do anything Trevor and Aura attacked and broke off his horn's bringing their father they knew and loved back to them Hellboy gasped and said " did i just do something Liz made me promise not to do " Trevor and Aura nodded and knelt down beside their mum and put their hand's on her chest and said " chaso heal and all of the inside of Liz healed up to everyone's gasp's inculding Hellboy's who asked " you kid's had that power all along" the twin's explained that they weren't sure that if they used this healing power if it would work but they were relived that it did so they both said " chaso revive" which made Liz gasp as she came too to everyones cheer's and Hellboy helped her up and hugged her to her saying " it was so scary i felt like i was in a dark place but my Trevor and Aura revived me i knew you could do it" Trevor and Aura said very sadly " you are not immortal anymore mummy" Hellboy and Liz gasped and Hellboy said " you mean she will..." Trevor and Aura nodded and said " yes she will unless she get's her immortality back from Nuada and for that to happen you will have to kill him again dad but we have cast a link seperation spell on him and Nuala so you can now kill him without killing Nuala" Hellboy nodded and said "let's go i will kill him for killing you my love and get your immortality back from him by the way thank's for helping me back there you two" So all of the group headed into the cave the twin's filled mum in on what happened and Liz was shocked but glad the twin's stopped her husband's transformation from happening then all of them saw a light and they came out of the end of the cave to a wonderful opera hall as big as a place and standing there waiting to kill Hellboy was Nuada who turned around expecting to see a grief strikened Hellboy but he was wrong as he saw Liz holding his hand as the group entred the hall Nuada roared " what the hell i thought i killed you as you were Hellboy's weakness" Hellboy spoke " My Liz is not my weakness and i will make sure that she will never die while i am still alive i will kill you for kidnapping our's and my friend's kid's and get my girl's immortality back" Nuada sneered and said " oh really guard's attack but leave Hellboy to me he is mine" the golden guard's attacked but the group was ready with Trevor and Aura proctecting Liz while attacking one flank while the kid's took another flank while the grown up's lead by Abe took the other flank leaving Hellboy and Nuada to battle it out.**

**Ten minute's later the golden army lay defeated so the group decided to watch Hellboy's fight with Nuada as they watched Hellboy wounded Nuada to him looking over to see if Nuala was hurt as well to to his dismay she wasen't Hellboy said " i expect your wondering why Nuala has been hurt yes ?" Nuada looked at Trevor and Aura and relisation dawned on him and he snarled " don't tell those two brat's put a dammed speration link spell on Nuala so if i get hurt then she dosen't get any damage done to her how could i not see that comming" Hellboy smiled and said " suck's to be you right now nuada" so the both of them fought to Hellboy being victourious suddenly Nuada's staff glowed and suddenly Liz's whole body glowed and then the light faded to everyone's cheer's Nuala felt her babies kicking and heared them cheering as well Nuala smiled to everyone saying " what's up Nuala?" Nuala smiled and repiled " my little boy and girl are happy that their aunty liz has got her immrtailty back and they would liked to be called Renesmee and Sonic" Abe nodded and everyone said " i think those are wonderful names Nuala" so they headed home.**

**5 month's later Liz was holding Nuala's hand while Aura was saying from her feet end " ok Nuala one final push" there came a sound of baby crying and 2 second's later Aura was holding little Renesmee in her arm's she handed Resemee to Abe to hold and while he was showing her to everyone Sonic soon joined her and he was the spitting imige of his father while renesmee look alot like her mother as they were given the twin's to hold loud explosions shook the whole house so while Abe and Nuala stayed behind with their children the rest of the party went outside and saw Hellboy's Trevor's ,and their young children's inner demon's standing there ready to do battle Aung Ma Ra sneered at Hellboy and said " time to kill you Hellboy and over power you like fate has foretold will happen my friend's attack" The inner demon's attacked but were no match for Hellboy and his friend's to his inner demon yelling as he was killed by Hellboy " noo how can this be we are stronger than all of you how is this possible" Trevor answered " simple when we have people we care about to proctect nothing will stop us from proctecting the ones we love so you are powerless against us so begone and never come back" with that the inner demon's vanished into wisp's of smoke.**

**Hellboy's family lived peacefully since then so goodbye everyone till the next story we will meet again**


End file.
